Help:Editing guidelines
The following are some editing guidelines that the Dragon Age Wiki follows. If you need any additional clarification, please contact one of the wiki's admins or post on the forums. Writing guidelines When to edit The wiki encourages editors to make an edit whenever they see an article that needs improving. Whether it be something as minor as a spelling mistake, or something larger like gaps in the facts provided, don't be afraid to jump in and improve the site. However, the wiki expects editors to be more circumspect when it comes to editing templates. The design and layout of the wiki's templates have been carefully considered; as such please consult an admin if you wish to propose a major change. What tone to use While the wiki does not expect editors to use an academic tone, there is still an expectation that articles maintain some level of formality. This means that while contractions such as "it's" are acceptable, informal language such as "ur" in place of "your" is not. Further to this, please avoid writing in first person. What spelling to use As the Dragon Age wiki has editors from across the world, British and American spelling and grammar styles are both accepted. Editors are strongly discouraged from changing another editor's spelling or grammar purely because it is different to the style they are accustomed to. However, users are expected to follow the spelling used in-game. For example, Juggernaut Armor would always be spelt as such. When to use the edit summary Whenever there are significant changes to an article, please leave an explanation in the edit summary. If the change is minor (things like fixing spelling or adding links) there is less of a need to explain, though editors are welcome to. When to sign and when not to sign Always sign comments in the forums and on talk pages with four tildes (~). Conversely, never sign mainspace articles. When to use a spoiler tag The Dragon Age wiki does not always use spoiler warnings when plot information is revealed. This is because we expect our readers understand that, for example, a walkthrough section will indeed contain a walkthrough of any given quest. Instead, we use spoilers where there is a risk of readers encountering information that they aren't expecting. For example, many character's backgrounds, rather than containing generic information, contains information that is not revealed well into the game or in a medium that the reader may not have encountered. What pages should not include Speculation Speculation should be avoided. If there is a strong reason to add something related to upcoming releases, or that is not made explicit in the canonical works it must be accompanied by reliable source. This is to make it clear that you are not adding speculation. Personal comments If you have a question about a page, or comment about a particular edit, do not write it in the article. Instead use the forums, or the relevant talk page. Mods Linking to fan-created mods are not allowed on the wiki, as their inclusion depends on the editor. The only exceptions are bug fix mods, which can be included if it is listed on the wiki as a bug, not a cut content. If BioWare has released a patch which addresses these bugs, the fan-created bug fix mod must be removed, and replaced by a note that a patch fixes it. Plagiarism Whether it is an online or published source do not directly copy another author's words. Instead, take any relevant information and properly paraphrase it to fit the tone of the wiki. Remember to reference any paraphrased information. Minimum standard for pages Characters If a character is from a game and has no interactive dialogue, or three or less lines of dialogue, that page will normally be nominated for deletion. If a character is a historical character, they will generally be considered notable enough to warrant their own page if more than one source documents their actions and these sources provide a reasonable amount of basic information. Families Families generally warrant their own article if three members pass the notability requirements for characters or if the family's involvement in the series cannot be adequately portrayed in individual character articles. Red links Red links may occasionally occur on talk pages or forums. In cases where the pages have been deleted or moved, a fake external link should be created. For example, Talk:Achievements(Talk:Achievements or simply http://fusionfall-fannon.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Achievements). The links should be edited without changing the meaning of the user's comment.